poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
End of story
This is how the end of the story goes in The Great Dog Caper are back at Fluttershy's cottage the next day, and then Blythe drives in on her scooter Blythe: in the room I'm back. Zoe Trent: Good to see you again, Blythe. Blythe: How were things, here? Zoe Trent: It was great, how was Manehatten? Blythe: It was fantastic, I even got something for you. Zoe Trent: What is it? Blythe: out a dog-sized dress I ran into Coco Pommel at Manehatten, she wanted me to give this you. Zoe Trent: Aw, that's sweet. Blythe: Alright, now about that collar. on Blythe: fixed Zoe's collar Roger: Blythe. Time to go. Hey, you fixed Zoe's collar. Blythe: Yep. Good thing I didn't take her, or her whole collar might've come off. leaves the room Zoe Trent: a look at her collar Well what do you know? Tito: Alright! You've got your collar fixed! Dodger: And soon Fagin will be driving here soon, and we'll be on our way. Pepper Clark: I wish you guys could stay for a while. Francis: but you can always visit us, Pepper. Pepper Clark: Sure. look over the TV and see Minka is laying the Dusty video game Minka Mark: Hey, Sunil. I could use a hand here. Sunli Nevla: I don't need to play, I lived it. Minka Mark: No, no, no! Aw Nuts! to TV Blair: Hey kids, welcome to Burke and Blair's scrapyard. Burke: We've got to lowest prices in town, anything for Bu... bu... bu.. cries Minka Mark: Well, I guess crime doesn't pay. Zoe Trent: Blythe did a good job. Nice and strong. Penny Ling: She cetainly did a good job on your collar. Dorg: up Zoe Trent: Dorg! You're getting better! Dorg: I know. Uni-Kitty took me to Fluttershy and I'm better again. Zoe Trent: And how do you feel about it? Dorg: I feel great! a weird horn sounds Fagin: Hey, come on out guys! Francis: There's our ride, we better get going. dogs then race out of the cottage Dodger: Well, we'll keep in touch. Right? Zoe Trent: Right. And we'll be sure to visit you at the barge you guys live at. then steps out and stands on the curb Dodger: Later, Zoe. on a passing truck singing Why should I worry? (Tell me) Why should I care? Zoe Trent: So long, Dodger! Minka Mark: I'm gonna miss em' Pepper Clark: Me too. Dodger: Say, I may not have a dime. Dodger and Rita: Oh, but we got street savoir faire Why should we worry? Dodger, Rita, and Francis: Why should we care? We may not have a dime Dodger, Rita, Francis, and Tito: But we've got street savoir faire Why should we worry? Tito: Why should we care? It's just be-bopulation We got street savoir faire Dodger: The rhythm of the city Boy, once you get it down Then you can own this town Dodger and the Gang (including Einstein): You can wear the crown Dodger, the Gang, and the Chorus Dogs (variously): Why should we worry? Why should we care? It's just doo-wopulation We got street savoir faire Why should we worry? Why should we care? And even when we cross that line We got street savoir faire The Females of the Chorus Dogs: Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo (etc.) Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending scenes